The Other Potter
by CoolLlama559
Summary: There wasn't supposed to be another Potter, I wasn't like my brother, I wasn't a legend, I wasn't even remembered… No one knew that I even existed, in a way, neither did I. My name is Lizanne Potter Williams, and this is the story of how I died…


**{A/N: this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me, I'm new to this. And if I have any mistakes please, please, please tell me so I can correct them, thank you}**

There wasn't supposed to be another Potter, I wasn't like my brother, I wasn't a legend, I wasn't even remembered… No one knew that I even existed, in a way, neither did I.

My name is Lizanne Potter Williams, and this is the story of how I died…

I was younger than Harry, I was 3 weeks old when Voldemort killed my parents, so I didn't remember anything or anyone. On March 24th 1990, I was found in the street, where I was fortunately heard crying for my mother by a woman, Emily Williams, a 'muggle'. She didn't know who I was; or what I was, she saw me crying and took me in. She was only 23 when she found me, but she dedicated her life to caring for me….

* * *

Happy 11th Birthday, March 3rd 2001 – the letter from Hogwarts arrived

It was a normal day; I woke up to the blinding morning light. "LIZANNE! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" I got up, rubbed my eyes, and screamed, "COMING MUM!" then I went to brush my teeth and comb my hair, I was very unlike my mum and I always thought I got it from my dad, I had long, dark red hair, hazel colored eyes, while my mum had luscious blond locks and dark blue eyes.

I went downstairs to the delightful smell of pancakes. "Mum, I must say with all my heart and soul that I love you!"

"Calm down, its only pancakes, I make them every Saturday anyway!"

"Words cannot express how disappointed I am facing because your choice of wording HURT me, (I said sniffing dramatically) how dare you say that these are JUST pancakes! I HAVE no mother!" I replied looking betrayed, and pretending to faint.

She sighed, laughing "I'm sorry you're royal highness! I feel heartbroken that I have caused you pain, and on your birthday too!"

"We are NOT amused!" I said, finding it hard not to burst out laughing.

"Happy birthday love!"

"Thanks mum!"

I began to gobble down my pancakes when the post arrived. "I'll get it!" I screamed in between chewing, I was expecting a postcard from my best friend Lauren, who moved to Paris because her dad got a job there.

I jumped up and headed for the door; I picked up the mail, and walked back to the kitchen. "Bills, Junk mail, letters, POSTCARD!" I said half singing.

"Got what you're looking for love?"

"Yep!" I replied popping the p, "there's something else in here for me too! I wonder who it's from!"

I turned over the postcard, excitedly:

_Hey Liz,_

_I miss you so much! Tom's doing my head in! Josh says hi! I'm having a brilliant time here! I have to go to a new school from tomorrow! I'm definitely NOT looking forward to it – you know how much I suck at French! I met a French girl called __Genevieve, she's really nice, we've got lots in common, but don't worry Liz, she isn't going o take your place! When I told Genevieve about my how much history fascinates me, she took me on a tour of the most famous museums in Paris, thank goodness she knows English, or that would be a __very__ big problem! Tom can't stop drooling over her, it really funny watching his failed attempts to talk to her! - and yes, I know, I'm the worse big sister ever, but it's fun! I miss you lots!_

_Lots of love, Lauren_

When I'd finished reading it, I had tears in my eyes, god I missed her. She's my best friend, and now I'd probably never see her again!

"Hey, hey, there's no need to cry!"

"I'm sorry mum, I – I just miss her so much…"

"It's okay to cry, you know! It helps with the pain!" she came over and gave me a hug.

After crying some more, I turned to my other letter, I turned it over to find it had a seal stamped on it, which was divided into 4 sections each section had 4 different animals on it, a snake, a badger, an eagle and a lion. It had something written in it _Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus_, I think it was Latin.

I looked at my mum for answers; she just looked at the letter, shocked. I opened it and read out loud for my mum to hear:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****OF****WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ****Albus Dumbledore****  
**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Williams,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall****  
****Deputy Headmistress**

I looked at my mum who was in shock then burst out laughing "I – I can't b – believe it, t – that's just - just" that's as far as I got before I died of laughter.

After nearly half an hour of me laughing continuously, my mum spoke "That is just ridiculous. Who actually thought that we would be dumb enough to believe that?" she started laughing.

About 45 minutes later, we were still there, laughing our heads off.

But if we knew what would be happening in the following days, we would have taken the entire thing A LOT more seriously…


End file.
